


Day 4 - Radio

by never90mind, Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Musician Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Singer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, it's not mentioned but just know that it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never90mind/pseuds/never90mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: Virgil loved singing, and he had the most amazing voice.Now, if you asked, Roman would deny knowing anything about this, because he knew Virgil wouldn’t be too happy about it. But sometimes, when he thought nobody was around to hear him, Virgil would sing quietly to himself. And sometimes Roman would sneak over to his bedroom door and listen to him sing. And if you were to ask Roman, he’d say that it was the most beautiful sound in all the world.ORVirgil sings to himself, and Roman secretly listens. One day, he hears Virgil's voice on the radio and confronts him about it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Day 4 - Radio

Virgil loved singing, and he had the most amazing voice.

Now, if you asked, Roman would deny knowing anything about this, because he knew Virgil wouldn’t be too happy about it. But sometimes, when he thought nobody was around to hear him, Virgil would sing quietly to himself. And sometimes Roman would sneak over to his bedroom door and listen to him sing. And if you were to ask Roman, he’d say that it was the most beautiful sound in all the world.

He and Virgil had been living together in the same apartment for a few months when Roman first heard him sing.

Roman had been pretty sure he’d developed a crush on Virgil for a while at that point, but as he walked down the hallway and past Virgil’s room and towards his own carrying a basket of clean laundry, he heard it. Virgil had been in there for a while doing some homework, and was singing along to _Thnks fr th Mmrs_. Roman froze outside the doorway and listened. It wasn’t the sort or music Roman would typically listen to, but Roman was transfixed. His voice was _incredible._

He stood there listening until the song finished, at which point he remembered he was supposed to be putting his laundry back in his closet. It was then that he realised that he’d fallen completely head-over-heels for Virgil.

_Wow, I really am in love with him._

* * *

Roman was in his room, doing an English assignment. It was to analyse a passage from some old-timey outdated “masterpiece” novel for techniques that the author definitely didn’t intentionally put there. He was pretty sure he’d forget everything about the book as soon as he’d finished it. Anyway, the point is, he hated it, and he had his digital radio playing on low volume in the background to make the homework slightly less unendurable.

A song Roman hadn’t been paying attention to finished, and the radio host, Robert Something-or-other-Roman-couldn’t remember began speaking.

“Next up, by request of an anonymous listener, a cover of _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ performed by rising star Chemical Imbalance,”

That piqued Roman’s interest. He put down his pen and turned up the radio.

**_I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait),_ **

_Huh. That voice sounded familiar._ Roman wasn’t quite sure how he recognised it.

**_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,_ **

**_In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll),_ **

Now, hold on a second.

“Is that.. Virge?”

He listened for a while longer, becoming more and more sure that it was Virgil’s voice on the radio.

**_One night and one more time_ ** **_  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_ **

“Holy.. Okay, it really is him.” Roman muttered. He paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve really been living with a famous musician this whole time and had no idea. I’ve been _crusing_ on a famous musician and had no idea”

Roman got up, homework long forgotten, and crept down the corridor towards Virgil’s room.

He hovered by the door for a few moments, wondering what on earth he was supposed to say.

 _Hey, I heard you singing on the radio, also I listen to you sing sometimes, also I’m literally in love with you because of your voice?_ He’d sound like an idiot.

_You know what, screw it. I’ll just improvise. That’ll work. Right?_

Taking a deep breath, he knocked rapidly on the door.

“Come in.” Came Virgil’s voice from inside.

Roman stepped in the doorway, hoping Virgil couldn’t tell how nervous he was.

“You alright, Princey?” _Shit._ “You don’t normally knock.”

“Yeah, I uhm.. I guess I-I don’t. Do that?”

“Roman, what’s up?” And, dammit, that look of concern on Virgil’s face was making him more nervous.

He took a deep breath. Might as well get it out all at once before he lost his nerve.

“Are you Chemical Imbalance?” He blurted out.

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly.

“How did you know that?”

“Well, I uhm.. I was listening to the radio and a song came on and it was your voice and- “

“Wait a minute,” Virgil said, cutting him off. “How do you even know what my singing voice sounds like?”

“I… maybe sneak to your door to listen to you sing? Sometimes?” Roman said. He could feel his face heating up and hoped it wasn’t visible.”

“Oh.” Virgil mumbled, and for a second Roman was worried he was mad. “That’s uh, fine I guess.”

Roman let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“And uh, there’s one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with you?”

Virgil was silent for a moment. And then he opened his mouth.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been in love with you for two years and you only decide you like me when you find out I’m a famous singer? Selfish asshole!”

In love with him for two years?

“No, Virge, I swear that’s not what I- “

“No! Shut up! You know how long I spent wondering if maybe, _maybe,_ there’s a chance you’d liked me back? How paranoid I was about you rejecting me? And you have the fucking _audacity_ to only tell me you feel the same _after you find out about my career? After_ you learn there are people who admire me? After I put off telling you for two years?”

And shit, tears were building in Virgil’s eyes. He’d fucked up big time.

“Virgil, I promise it’s not like that!”

_“Get out of my room!”_

And just like that he fled back to his room and cried.

* * *

Roman knocked on the door.

“Virgil, could you open the door? Please?”

“No! You’re a selfish prick!”

“Please, will you just give me a chance to explain?” It felt just above a whisper, and when Virgil was silent on the other side he thought he hadn’t heard him. “Please?”

There was a sigh, and then Virgil responded,

“Fine.”

Slowly, Roman opened the door, feeling very suddenly lost for words.

“Well? Out with it.” Virgil snapped.

“I know it seems like I only like you because you’re famous, but that’s not true, I promise!” He paused, searching for something else to say. “The truth is, I uh, I’ve liked you for.. A while.”

“How long is a while?” Virgil questioned, seeming slightly skeptical.

“Well, since a bit after we moved in together, I guess. But I really only realised when I… started listening to you singing.. Which I think was in.. March of that year?” He paused again. “After that I was pretty much head-over-heels for you. The whole you-being-a-famous-rockstar think kind of just added to it.” He said, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

Virgil’s eyes widened.

“God, Roman, I’m so sorry. I had no idea you liked me, and I was mad ‘cause I thought- “

“It’s not your fault, Virge. It’s mine for being a dumbass and blurting it out without thinking it.” He said, chuckling.

“Yeah, you were kind of a dumbass.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll just… go.” Roman turned and headed for the door, but stopped when he felt Virgil tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He spun back around and stared at Virgil confusedly. He was surprised to see that his face was flushed bright red.

Virgil leaned forward slightly, and muttered,

“What-“

“Just shut up, Princey.” Virgil said, smirking. He pulled Roman closer. Roman froze and his eyes widened as their lips met.

This was _not_ how he expected this to go.

Slowly, Roman relaxed and brought his arms up around Virgil.

Virgil’s lips were soft, and Roman found himself leaning into the kiss as his eyes closed.

Virgil was a _Really Good Kisser._

Just as suddenly as he had pulled them both together, Virgil was pulling away, a shy smile on his lips. Even after it had happened, Roman didn’t quite believe that after a full two years of pining, he was _actually kissing Virgil._

“Woah.” He said breathlessly.

Roman stood with his arms around Virgil for a few moments, before he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Virge, I love you _so much._ ”

Virgil smiled at roman and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too, Princey.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's day 4! check out my tumblr @pepperland-timelord and my friend's tumblr @shitpostsandgoodposts for the previous works (we're collaborating


End file.
